


Welcome to Norrland

by MrBimzan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Norrland, a beautiful place, a few words works just as good, who need sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBimzan/pseuds/MrBimzan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the heck was that" America whispered to England. <br/>England shook his head "I believe that was a conversation"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Norrland

It was time for a new meeting again this time they would meet in Skellefteå, Sweden.

Sweden was leading the group of nations towards the meeting hall.

*Sweden's PoV *

As I was showing them the way I saw a friend and nodded my head in greeting, he nodded back and asked

"Hu äre?" (how is it)

"Shuoo, du?" (you)

"Shiie."

"Problem?"

"Fönster." (window)

"Hjälp?" (help)

"Naa."

"Annars?" (otherwise)

"Bra, göru?" (good, you doing)

"Guidar." (guides)

"Shooo, vart?" (where)

"Möte." (meeting)

"Jobb?" (work)

"shuoo."

"Ses" (see (ya))

I nodded my head good bye and continued showing the nations the way to the correct building.

*others PoV*

"What the heck was that" America whispered to England.

England just shook his head "I believe that was a conversation."

"But they hardly said anything"

Finland snickered behind them and said "Welcome to Norrland"

**Author's Note:**

> I choose Skellefteå because it was one of the closest kinda city's from where I used to spend all my summers, as the place we lived in is much to small for anyone with sense to place a meeting in, like less than a hundred people live there small.  
> The sounds Shuoo, Shiie and Shoo are all created by breathing in and depending on how it sounds can be used as different words.


End file.
